


How to Love

by shoelessmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Parallel Universes, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelessmoose/pseuds/shoelessmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deanna, Cassie, and Sammi wake up in a parallel universe, they realize that Gabriel, the gender swapped version of Gabriella, has dropped them off here to preform a task. The task at hand, however, is not so simple, since they were not given directions. In order to get home, they must complete Gabriel's mission -- whatever that is. They assume that it has something to do with Dean, Castiel, and Sam, since they were dropped off at the same motel as them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is Gabriel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamarenren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mamarenren).



> This was a prompt from [mamarenren](mamarenren.tumblr.com) that I've decided to turn into a mini series of sorts. 
> 
> I know a lot of people don't like gender swaps where the names have been changed. However, since the gender swaps will be meeting each other, I have feminized the names of the female characters for ease of reading.

As the sun broke through the motel window, the two lay sleeping in each other’s arms. Their legs were tangled lazily together, hair mussed around their faces. They were naked still from the previous night’s debauchery, nestled against one another beneath a plush comforter. A gentle knock on the door caused green eyes to flutter open, lazily, inching slowly away from the black haired beauty beside her. Their skin stuck together, slick with sweat, and the blonde’s movements woke Cassie. She groaned, grabbing her partner’s hand. “Stay,” she muttered sleepily.

“Anna, open the door,” the familiar voice rang through the door. Deanna kissed Cassie on the forehead. 

“It’s Samantha. I gotta get it.” Deanna wrapped a towel around her body, opening the door. Sammi didn’t hesitate to walk through the doorway. She had obviously been up for hours. Her workout clothes were stained with sweat, long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. In her hands was a cardboard tray with three coffee cups, one of which she stuffed into Deanna’s hand, glancing over at Cassie. She smirked for a moment.

“So get this,” she started. Deanna sighed, leaning against the desk in the hotel room. This definitely wasn’t her favorite way to be awoken in the morning. She stared longingly at Cassie, still lying comfortably in the bed. “I was on my morning run, getting ready to hit the road and everything, when I ran into Gabriel.” Samantha quit speaking, glancing back and forth between Deanna and Cassie, waiting for the light bulb to go off in one of their heads. Deanna, irritated with the halt of the story that was so important it was necessary to disturb their sleep, furrowed her brows together.

“Who?” Sammi rolled her eyes. “Think, Anna!” Deanna sat her coffee down on the desk and folded her arms across her chest, indicating that she was not going to play guessing games first thing in the morning. Samantha sighed in defeat, pulling out a chair and straddling it.

“Okay, well you know, Gabriella – trickster/archangel/loki?” Deanna nodded and Cassie sat up in the bed, sure to keep the blanket covering her chest.  
“What about her?” Cassie asked, her interested piqued.

“Well I ran into Gabriel. He’s like… he’s Gabriella, but he’s a guy. And he said he’s from some parallel universe. So I asked him what he was doing here, and he said that he lives here. That we’re… we’re like foreigners. We’re not home, I guess.” Deanna glanced at Cassie and the back at Samantha, shaking her head slowly.

“What are you on drugs?” Deanna answered, as if it was the only logical solution. And really, it was. Sure, Gabriella had pulled some stunts on them in the past, but they had since entered into a truce of sorts. Why would she start messing with them again now?

“No, Anna! Listen, so Gabriel said that there was something messed up in this world that only we could fix. But I asked him what it was and he just said that we’ll know when we see it and then he was gone.” Cassie plopped her head back against the pillow, not entirely wanting to listen to such nonsense so early in the morning. “Well are y’all gonna get dressed?” 

“No, Sammi. I wanna sleep,” Deanna grumbled. Samantha opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get the words out a voice echoed down the hallway outside the door.

“Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!” Deanna shot a glance at Cassie, who sat up abruptly in bed. She had heard the gruff man’s voice, not only in the hallway, but also in her mind – angel radio. Her eyes grew wide as she turned to Samantha.

“We should get dressed,” Cassie said, decidedly. 

\- - - - -

Castiel had been working diligently to collect the angel tablet, perusing heaven for any possible explanation of where it could be located, when he heard Dean’s gruff voice ringing in his ears. With an eye roll, he tuned into Dean’s location and appeared in front of him, probably a little too close for comfort.

“Cas? Can you back up there buddy?” Dean’s voice confirmed Castiel’s theory, and with hesitance, Castiel backed away. A wavering breath escaped his lips as he waited for Dean to speak, but Dean simply stared at Cas, seemingly lost for words.

“Did you need something, Dean? Because, in case you’ve forgotten, I’ve been busy searching heaven for clues as to where the angel tablet is located.” Castiel spoke, his voice low and gravelly, reminding Dean that he was not entirely useless and was not available for him at his every beckoning call. Dean sighed.

“Yeah, I know. Any luck?” Dean watched as Castiel titled his head to the side, his eyes squinting in that peculiar way that always made Dean’s knees lock up and his stomach lurch.  
“Did you really call me to ask about my progress?” Castiel gazed at his hunter with curious eyes, noticing the way Dean shifted his weight, as if uncomfortable. He couldn’t help but wonder how, after all this time, Dean could still be uncomfortable around him. Dean’s tongue slid across his lower lip and he brought his thumb up to his mouth, wiping unnecessarily at the corner of his lips. 

“It’s Sam,” Dean admitted, the words hanging heavy in the air. Cas searched Dean’s face as Dean continued speaking. “He’s started these … these demon trials. I want – can you fix it? It shouldn’t be him.” Dean no longer met Castiel’s gaze, just stared at the ground. 

“Dean, your brother is just as capable of completing the trials as you are,” Castiel started, gently. He didn’t want to tell Dean that he couldn’t fix it, although he truly couldn’t. Dean’s green eyes met with Castiel’s, a displeased glint in his orbs. Cas inhaled slowly before huffing. “I can’t reverse the fact that he’s started the trials, Dean. But if you don’t want him to complete them, you’ll have to do them yourself – before he does, I suppose.” Dean nodded, already knowing that was the only option. He had simply wanted confirmation from his angel that it was the only way. 

“He doesn’t want to stop,” Dean answered, his voice nearly a whisper. “And I’m scared,” he admitted – something that he rarely admitted even to himself. Castiel was shocked as the word’s rolled off his tongue. He had never heard Dean admit any weakness, although he knew all of Dean’s weaknesses, Sam being his biggest weakness.

Castiel touched Dean’s shoulder, drawing Dean’s gaze back to his eyes. “You have nothing to be afraid of. We will work it out, no matter what. Like we always do.” Dean smirked at Cas, a small laugh escaping from his lips. Cas sounded just like Dean’s reassuring voice of reason. It didn’t bring him much comfort, since Dean knew that when he spoke those same words to Sam or to Cas, he never truly believed them himself. Whenever the going got rough, Dean would put on his game face and pretend that everything would be alright, but deep down he always felt as if it would be the end.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean answered, but Castiel’s attention had been pulled away. He was staring at a group of girls, his face contorted in confusion. “Uh… Cas?” Dean said, raising his eyebrows and snapping his fingers. Castiel turned his attention back to Dean.

“Excuse me for a moment,” he replied, and then he was gone. Dean rolled his eyes and looked back over at the girls. They looked remarkably familiar, but then again – maybe not. Shrugging his shoulders, he headed back into the motel, walking directly past the group of three, but not without winking at them in passing.

“Son of a bitch,” Deanna muttered, her heart pounding. “Sammi, you were right.”


	2. The Meeting

“So, any word from Kevin on the next step?” Sam asked as soon as Dean stepped foot through the door. Dean shook his head, leaning against the desk as Sam sat on the edge of the bed, flipping through the channels. Dean’s green eyes squinted as he stared at his baby brother.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Dean asked, his voice gruff. Sam hardly even glanced up at Dean before returning his attention back to the TV. 

“How many times do you wanna have this conversation, Dean?” Sam asked, his annoyance causing his voice to be a little higher in pitch than normal. Dean just shrugged, huffing loudly. After a few moments of silence, Sam flipped off the TV, tossing the remote to the side. “Breakfast? The hotel has free breakfast on the weekends.” Dean nodded and followed his little brother down to the lobby.

\- --- -

The sweet smell of sausage and bacon had Deanna’s mouth watering. Sammi was a little agitated that Deanna insisted they take the time for breakfast, arguing that they had work to do so that they could get home. But Deanna was having none of her nonsense. “I can’t think straight until I’ve had my breakfast, Sammi. You know that.”

In the lobby, Deanna grabbed a plate full of food, while Sammi just grabbed a yogurt, opting out of getting overly stuffed before a day full of work. Cassie found a seat at a table in the corner, where the three could talk more freely, away from prying ears. Deanna slid into the seat across from Cassie and looked back and forth between her beautiful, pixie haired girlfriend and her perfectly in shape little sister. Could she have a better life? It was unusual for her to think so positively about anything, but since Cassie had proven to her that life was worth living, Deanna was the happiest she had ever been.

“Shit,” Deanna muttered under her breath. “Forgot to get my coffee.” Before she could stand up, Cassie grabbed her hand. Deanna made eye contact with the blue-eyed angel, an act that always too her breath away. It didn’t matter how many times she had stared into those beautiful eyes, her heart still skipped a beat.

“Eat. I’ll get your coffee,” Cassie said sweetly before standing up. Deanna watched as the angel in a trench coat sauntered toward the coffee station. Once again, Deanna cursed the fact that the trench coat hid Cassie’s hip swaying motion. It was a kick from Sammi that drew Deanna’s attention back in. 

“What?” Deanna complained, her voice whiny. Sammi met her gaze, sternly.

“You’re staring. I can practically hear the porno buzzing in your brain,” Sammi answered through clenched teeth. It wasn’t that Sammi wasn’t happy for her sister, she just got a little jealous at times – most frequently when Deanna seemed too preoccupied with Cassie to take the job seriously – like at this moment. 

“You’re just jealous,” Deanna answered, a mouth full of eggs. Sammi groaned, looking away from the mess inside Anna’s mouth.

\- --- -

As Dean was grabbing his plate full of food, Sam took a seat in the corner of the room that wasn’t taken. He stared at the two girls sitting in the corner opposite of him, feeling that they were peculiarly familiar. Dean slid his plate in front of Sam, catching his attention. 

“You forgot your coffee,” Sam said, lazily. He knew his brother like the back of his hand, so he knew that he definitely intended to get coffee. Dean grunted, displeased that he would have to get up once again. When his eyes drifted to the coffee pot, he saw a black haired figure in a trench coat. His heart jumped. 

“Right,” Dean answered Sam, staring past him at the khaki trench coat. He stood up and grabbed the figure’s shoulder, Sam watching, raising his eyebrows as he realized that Castiel was present. 

“Cas, what the hell are you –“ Dean started, but was brought to an abrupt stop as the woman turned to stare at him, tilting her head to the side. She squinted in that familiar way that Dean knew so well. His breath caught in his throat for a moment. “Not – not Cas?” 

Cassie’s smile spread across her face, extending her hand to the older Winchester brother. “Actually, yes. My name is Cassie,” she started as she glanced back at the coffee. “And I was just getting you some coffee… I noticed you forgot it.” Cassie grabbed the coffee, placing it in his hands. “Black with sugar, right?”

Dean stood there, dumbfounded. Had Castiel changed vessels? How had he found a female vessel that looked so familiar to Jimmy Novak? Was she like his twin? And why the hell was he getting hard? This was Cas, female or not. He shifted his weight to his other leg, trying not to display his erection, as he took the coffee from Cas – Cassie. “Uh… yeah, thanks,” was all he could mutter.

“Look, I don’t usually do this without consulting my partners, but I believe you and your brother should come eat with us. I think we have some things to discuss.” Cassie motioned toward a blonde and a brunette sitting across from each other. Dean squinted. These were the same three girls he had seen outside the motel earlier. Why hadn’t he noticed the similarities before? Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and then nodded, approaching Sam. He grabbed his plate of food and nodded toward the girls. 

“Looks like I found us a job,” Dean said. Sam scoffed.

“So which one of us gets the ménage-trois?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Unless you’re talking about incest, neither of us. Come on, Sam! Don’t tell me you don’t see the similarities…” Dean and Sam stared at the table of girls as Sam nodded in agreement.

“No, I noticed, but… I mean is that even possible?” He glanced back at Dean, one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

“Only one way to find out.” Sam shrugged, standing up and walking over to the table with Dean by his side. Dean slid his plate into the empty spot at the table, taking a seat next to Cassie. Sam pulled up a chair next to his look alike.

“I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam… and I think you all have some explaining to do,” Dean said shortly. Sam cleared his throat loudly, causing Dean to glance over at him. Dean caught a glimpse of Sam’s warning face before glancing at his female twin.

Deanna put her fork down, raising an eyebrow at her male counterpart. “We have some explaining to do? We were just minding our own business and all the sudden we woke up in your world. Right, Cassie?” Deanna glanced to Cassie for confirmation. The black-haired girl simply nodded.

“But why?” Sam asked, leaning forward as he scrutinized each of the three females. Sammi shrugged.

“That’s what we’ve been trying to figure out. I ran into Gabriel and he said that something in your universe was out of order – not right. And he brought us here to fix it.” Sam’s eyebrows raised as he glanced at Dean.

“Did you just say – Gabriel?” Dean asked, emphasizing the word Gabriel. For all he knew the archangel was dead. So why was he messing with them now?

“Well that explains a lot…” Sam groaned. He thought that they had ended on good terms with Gabriel. But apparently the games were never over for the trickster.

“So have you figured out what he brought you here for?” Dean questioned. Deanna shook her head, swallowing the food in her mouth before speaking, if only for Sammi’s benefit. 

“No, I was hungry, so I made Sammi, here, put the job on hold.” Dean smiled from ear to ear, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

“That’s my girl,” he muttered, almost instinctively. He beamed at Sam and Sammi, who both rolled their eyes in unison. 

“So where is Castiel? I mean, not me Castiel, but male Castiel?” Cassie asked, drawing Dean’s attention back to the breath-taking woman in a trench coat. 

“I – I dunno,” Dean answered, stuttering over his words. Deanna laughed nervously.

“I see some things never change,” she muttered as she observed how Dean and Cassie stumbled over each other. Cassie looked at Dean the same way she looked at Deanna the first time – lust blown eyes, curiously probing as if they could see into his soul. “Not for nothing, Cassie, but the last time you looked at someone like that – they got laid,” Deanna quipped.

Cassie’s gaze left Dean’s green eyes to meet with Deanna’s equally breathtaking eyes. “Are you jealous, Deanna?” Cassie’s voice was playful as she took a strand of Deanna’s hair and twirled it around her finger.

“No – by all means, flirt with male me,” Deanna answered, holding her hand out toward Dean. “I mean – if you’re into that sort of thing.” Dean glanced back and forth between the two, finally putting together what this was.

“No fuckin’ way,” Dean croaked. Sam’s mouth hung slightly open as he leaned over to whisper in Sammi’s ear.

“Are they --?” Sammi glanced back at Sam, smirking and nodding. 

“Took them long enough to figure it out,” Sammi teased. Sam just smiled, a stupid, slack-jawed grin on his face. Deanna glanced up at Dean.

“I mean, I don’t know how male Castiel would feel about you stepping out on him for Cassie, here… but you know as well as I do – she’s pretty damn hot.” Dean furrowed his eyebrows together.

“I’m not… I mean… you’re not – Cas and I aren’t –“ Dean’s words hung in the air around them as he stammered to explain that he and Cas were not a thing. He sighed in defeat, his cheeks flushing red. “Excuse me,” he bellowed, as if over-compensating for something. He stood from his chair noisily and bustled out the door.

In the morning air, Dean felt a little more at ease. How dare they just make assumptions like that? His heart was still pounding and he felt blood coursing through to his throbbing member. And why was the thought of Deanna and Cassie even causing this reaction? This was all just one of Gabriel’s hoaxes anyway. Dean was vowing to himself that he would return the gender swapped versions of his family back to their world as soon as humanly possible when Castiel appeared before him.

“What’s got you all – bothered?” Castiel inquired, glancing up and down Dean’s body.

“Who said I was bothered?” Dean tested, his voice a little shaky. Dean watched as Castiel’s eyes studied his frame, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable beneath the angel’s gaze. He shifted his weight, biting his lower lip, as he realized he was practically buzzing with anticipation as Castiel studied every inch of his frame. He had stopped breathing, examining the possibilities in his mind.

“Dean,” Castiel’s gruff voice interrupted Dean’s thoughts. Dean forced himself to meet Castiel’s gaze, swallowing the metallic lump in his throat. 

“Yes, Cas?” Dean sassed, adopting his ‘give em hell attitude’ to get him out of the mess of strange emotions and feelings that had overtaken him only seconds before.

“I need to tell you something,” Cas offered, as if it was the only obvious reason he would show up. “Gabriel’s alive,” he added, a small smirk forming on his lips.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Dean retorted with an eye roll. “He’s gone and messed everything up.”


End file.
